


Unexpected Surprises

by simonsrosebud



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baby, Baz Pitch - Freeform, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2018, Child, Domestic, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Family, Fiona Pitch - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Love, M/M, Natasha - Freeform, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Protective Simon Snow, Simon Snow - Freeform, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Sweet, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch - Freeform, Wings, carry on, coc2018, daughter - Freeform, magick, penelope bunce - Freeform, surprise, tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsrosebud/pseuds/simonsrosebud
Summary: Baz isn't a fan of surprises, but when Simon brings one home anyway he caves.





	1. Chapter 1

**_SIMON_ **

Baz is going to kill me.

**_BAZ_ **

Merlin and Morgana he’s brought home a child.

I quirk a brow as he enters the flat. It’s not until Snow gives me a nervous smile that my stomach drops and I grow alarmed. I stand from where I'm working on my laptop.

“Simon...?”

He drops his bag onto the ground. "I-I know what it looks like- I didn't steal her I-I swear." He holds the child to his chest. She doesn't look over seven months old.

“ _ Please _ enlighten me, why don't you?" I cross my arms over my chest. I hate the thought of it, but the girl looks straight out of the Pitch family. She's even got the same fiery dark eyes as Fiona. What I hate even more is the fleeting thought that her dark hair reminds me of my own.

Simon rushes to my side. I don't get to protest before he's handing the child over to me. I gasp and gather her in my arms. I mean, I can't just  _ drop _ her. "You can't get angry with a baby in your hands." Snow smiles, but it's more of a hesitant grimace. "She- I, um, Penny's mum had her over while I was there for the weekend. She's  _ really _ powerful, I-I think she did a spell to tell- I don't remember what one-”

I take a deep breath. “Is  _ this _ the magickal orphan that the Old Families found?”

Snow bites his lip, but nods. It's like he's got heart eyes at the girl.

“How did  _ we _ end up with her?" I stop bouncing the girl on my hip as soon as I notice myself doing it.

Simon grins at her. "I mentioned how we were kind of in the  _ talking phase _ of the whole baby thing- and Mitali kind of mentioned her needing a home. Temporary or not, depending on if they can find what's up with her parents. She was given up like me." He bites his lip and fusses with his hair. "She just- she's  _ Egyptian,  _ Baz. She reminded me of your mum and-and Fiona and  _ you.” _

__ Fuck. The girl is nearly falling asleep on me.

I'm going to hell.

“Does she have a name?" I ask. Because I'm weak. And there's no other way for us to have  _ magickal _ children.

Snow shakes his head. "She turns six months tomorrow though so she still has a while to get used to a name. I-I’ve been reading baby books lately." He's talking so fast I'm surprised his words are coming out. "Um, I thought Natasha was fitting." I look up. His face grows panicky. "Unless that's just too much-”

“No." I frown at the baby in arms. "Natasha Snow-Pitch." He looks like he's holding back from just taking her into his arms and peppering kisses all over her face. I'd let him. I sigh. "Fine. But you have to remember that if they find her parents and they want and are seen fit to care for her, then we  _ have  _ to give her back.”

Simon nods. “I know.”

“No fighting for her. It won't be our decision if it happens. We're like... fostering.”

He nods again, albeit a tad bit slower, and when I give him the look he so longs for his lips turn up into a wide smile. He takes her- Natasha, that's going to be hard to get used to, into his arms. Her eyes seem to sparkle up at him, and when he takes hold of her chubby little arm and waves it at me I can't help but let a wicked grin break out on my face.

Simon looks towards the door when someone knocks. "Oh, um, Penny, her mum and little Bayli are here to babyproof the flat and set stuff up. I have all of Natasha's belongings in my car, and Penny and Micah have Bayli's old crib and a changing station  _ thing _ -”

I stop him there. "And where'd they get all that stuff? They're just _ giving _ it to us?”

He shrugs in response, big surprise, and I take Natasha back from him before he gets the door.

* * *

We only get granted a week of keeping Natasha a secret before Fiona announces that she's coming to visit. Or rather she calls me and tells me she's fifteen minutes away.

“Fiona-Fiona wait, pull over.”

I can just  _ see  _ the sneer on her face. "I'm not fucking pulling over.”

Fuck. I look back into little Tasha's room. She's lying on one of Snow's spread out wings on the ground. He's probably not doing it on purpose, but the tip of his tail tickles her feet to make her giggle.

I lean against the wall in the hallway. "Simon and I have something at the house that's  _ kind  _ of a big deal. You can't freak out, and we'll explain it all when you get here.”

“Can't really get worse from all the other fucked up shit we've been through, kid. I'm fine.”

I purse my lips. "No, not like- we have a  _ child _ . At the house... With us." I press my fingers to the bridge of my nose.

“What?”

“A baby, Fiona! Simon and I took in the parentless magickal child that they found. She's ours unless they find out what's up with her parents. If they’re fit to handle a child." Simon frowns at me from Natasha's room. I shake my head.

Fiona's not really one to hesitate, but clearly I've caught her off guard with the news. "I... you guys-  _ kids _ ? Had you... I didn't know you guys  _ wanted _ kids.”

“Yeah." I push a hand through my hair. "We'd only talked about it a bit, but then Snow came home from a weekend at the Bunces with her. I caved.”

Fiona snickers. "You're  _ soft _ .  _ God _ you're head over bloody heels for him- wait, I'm here." She hangs up.

Fuck. "Simon!" He looks up from his spot on the floor. Now, Natasha's lying on his chest. "Fiona's here.”

His eyes widen in alarm. I can't blame him, but if I keep Fiona waiting any longer she'll just spell the door open. She looks just about ready to do it anyway when I open it.

“Where is she?”

**_SIMON_ **

I gather Nat in my arms and take her out to the kitchen where Baz and Fiona are waiting. Impatiently, one might say. I can't say I was expecting hey to visit. Baz better not have either, we were trying to lay  _ low _ . Fiona doesn't lay low. She looks just about to blow a fuse, actually, but the fire burns out when she sees the baby.

“Bloody hell." She breathes and looks at her quizzically.

I speak up. “Um, her name is Natasha.”

It feels like forever before either of them speak up. I know it’s because Baz is waiting for Fiona’s response, which is _ especially _ delayed. She usually spits things out right off the bat.

**_FIONA_ **

My god, sister, if only you could see him now. He’s really gone and made a family for himself. You’d be so proud, Natasha, they’ve even  _ named _ the girl after you.

Baz tells me that Simon couldn’t help but bring her home with how much of a Pitch she looked like. He also says that the only reason they got the child without having to go through all the trouble that Normal’s go through is because Mitali trusts Simon enough. Not many people outside the Old Families even know about the girl. They got lucky.

He’s done good, that Snow boy. I think you’d like him well enough. He’s tough like you, in an odd way, but tough all the same. Fuck, I mean, he just _gave_ _away_ all the magick he had in him- I could never. I _would_ never. Plus, he treats Basil good, and he loves him more than your idiot son _expected_ to be loved. Don’t worry, I hit him for that line when he first told me.

No one could ever love him more than you did, sister.

**_SIMON_ **

I know Fiona well enough to know that she’s accepted our spontaneous decision when she clicks her tongue and smirks at Baz. “Daphne is going to be heartbroken that you didn’t tell her.”

Baz looks at Natasha, and tucks a little piece of hair out of her face. “Father is going to set me ablaze.”

Fiona snorts. “Good. I can’t wait to see it. You’re coming to the house with her tomorrow or I’m telling them all myself.”

Tasha bursts out a little laugh, for no real reason, and reaches an arm out to Fiona. I’ve never pegged Fiona as the motherly type, but she sighs and takes her from my arms anyway.

**_BAZ_ **

Fuck Fiona. I was honestly having one of the most joyful weeks in a while until she told my family we were coming to visit. I didn’t think she was serious, for once, but a call from my father asking why the sudden visit was confirmation enough.

“What did you tell him?” Simon asks later that afternoon while he’s feeding Tasha tiny slices of banana. He had to eat a few in front of her to get her to try them, and she’s been hooked since. She’s ravenous just like him.

“Just said we have a small surprise for Daphne and the kids.”

He shoots me a toothy smile. “A surprise for Daphne and the kids?” He giggles to himself, but turns back around when Nat reaches for him with a handful of mushy bananas. He gasps at her. “What, baby girl!”

She pushes her tiny fist forward against his mouth and babbles sounds at him. “What! You  _ are _ a surprise!” He kisses it and blows raspberries on the inside of her arm. Her giggle is infectious, I find myself grinning at the two of them.

Fuck. I know I said it wasn’t up to us, but if this goes south and I don’t fight for her I’m going to regret it for the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shouldn't be this nervous. He's done things without caring for his father's opinion before. Like kissing Simon Snow at Watford. He should be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so so long to post! School has been tough recently not gonna lie lol. Hope you all enjoy this and please stay bookmarked for more updates!

**_SIMON_ **

As much as Baz tells me that  _ the way you look shouldn't matter as to what they think about her _ , I still force him to fix up my hair and help me iron my button down. Granted, I’m wearing it tucked into my jeans, but Baz is the only person who can wear slacks on a casual occasion and look like he’s not trying hard, the tosser.

Baz put Tasha into a blue little dress and leggings. He says it’s Daphne’s favorite color.

It’s always weird to see Baz get  _ real  _ nervous after so many years of not letting me see that side of him. I find myself lucky. Especially when I get out to the car to see him cooing at her while buckling in the car seat.

“Do I sit back there with her?” He keeps looking back at her as if she’s going anywhere.  _ I _ keep smacking his worrying hand away from the car seat.

“She’s- no, she’s  _ fine _ , Baz. If you’re so worried then put a small protective spell over us all.”

He gasps, and I swear I never thought I'd hear him declining to use magick unless it was for _ my _ sake. “Crowley, Snow, I'm not going to go putting spells on our daughter.”

I almost jerk on the brakes. Baz really should be driving. More experience and all.

“Our daughter?” I glance at him. “You-You called her  _ our daughter. _ ”

He raises a brow. As if I haven't gotten that look more than enough with how long I've known him. “Well you _ did  _ bring a parentless child home with you. Not really something you can return to the store.”

I flick his hand off. “Bugger off and let me have this.  _ We  _ have a daughter, Baz, we're  _ parents _ .”

**_BAZ_ **

As much as I'd prefer to just bring Tasha inside, I know it's smarter to tell my family before just showing up with a baby. So, Simon is reluctantly waiting in the car until I come get him. We _ should _ get that far. Who knows with by father.

“Simon didn't come?” Daphne offers wine. I don't want to, but I have to decline.

I take a seat with her in the study. It's hard to keep from bouncing my knee. “Do you remember hearing about that magickal child without parents that was found at the gates of Watford?”

She makes a small sympathetic sound and nods. “Of course. Thank Merlin Mitali Bunce took her in.”

I nod. “Yes, yes. Simon actually saw her when he went to visit the Bunces... Penelope, of course.” She nods in understanding. She loves Penelope. It drives me mad, but the girl  _ is _ brilliant. My respect for her is too high.

I fold my hands and look behind her. “She's Egyptian. He said she reminded him of me, Fiona, and my mother.”

Another sympathetic hum. “Oh, Basil.”

“No no, um.” I furrow my brow and look back at Daphne. “We took her in. Simon and I.”

She's silent for a good minute. Just blinking at me as if it's going to solve whatever she's thinking. “What?”

I run my tongue over my bottom lip. “We-”

“No, I  _ heard _ you.” She shakes her head. “You-You, the child? You two have the child?” She gasps. “Oh,  _ Crowley _ , Baz… You're- are you a  _ father  _ now?!” She grabs at my wrists. I can truly say I didn't expect her to be this excited.

I smile because I can't help it. And because at least now I know Natasha will have a grandmother that loves her. I don't even care if my father disproves. Although I normally don’t care about his opinion on anything.

“Yes, we're parenting her. The Coven hasn't found her parents yet. Even if they do, whether or not they're suitable to care for a child after leaving it outside of a  _ school _ will be in question. So, we-we've got a good chance of keeping her for good.” She pulls me up and hugs me tighter than I believe she ever has. It's extremely comforting. “She’s not our blood, but with Simon not having magick and my inability to-

“Oh, goodness, Basil.” She wipes her eyes. “Relation matters none.” She holds her hands against my face. “Family is family. I know that first hand with you.”

The heavy steps of my father's shoes echo through the house until he's standing in the doorway. “Basil. I did not realize you were here already.”

“Yes, well I have big news.” I did my hands into my pockets, all nonchalant. “Simon and I have taken in the child that was found at Watford. As our own. As our daughter.” My hands would be shaking if they weren't in my pockets. Thank Merlin that Simon made me wear slacks.

Father looks surprised. “And her name?”

What?

I should be over the moon that he didn't ask why or shake his head in disappointment. I can't help but feel taken back instead.

“Natasha.”

He doesn't say anything, then. I don't know if I expected him to or not.

I almost speak up again, because of course he stays stone cold, but then I can hear a young cry, and it’s  _ certainly  _ not from any of my siblings. It must be thanks to my senses, because it’s as if I’m the only one who hears it.

“Simon?” I brush past Daphne and my father and jog through the kitchen.

In the foyer stands Snow with Tasha on his hip and a weary look on his face. “She was getting fussy- not a fan of the car.” And after a second. “You told them, yeah?”

I scoff. I can't help it. “ _ Yes _ , I told them. Give her here.”

He takes a step back and laughs. It’s fake and foreign coming from him. “I-I can take her in? Is your father is in there?”

Oh.

As a father it must be proving to see his grandchild being taken good care of by his son’s significant other. And my father has never quite become fond of Snow, even after these years.

So I let him take the lead, and when we get back into the study my father and Daphne drop whatever tense conversation they seemed to be indulged in. I’ll have to ask later.

“ _ Crowley _ , Simon!”

It’s then, when Daphne is gushing over Tasha, that Mordelia stomps down. “What are you  _ doing _ ? It’s eight o’clock on a  _ Saturday _ !” Her pajamas are frumpled and her hair a ratty mess on top of her head.

I quirk an eyebrow. It’s what I do best. “You’re an aunt.”

Her face goes through many stages of expressions, especially once she wakes up and spots Natasha in her mother’s arms. “ _ What?! _ ”

“Simon and I are her guardians for now while the Coven finds her real parents and figures out  _ why  _ they left her outside Watford.”

She tucks her knotted hair behind her ear and comes up beside Daphne who, upon seeing her, takes a step away with Tasha in her arms. “Go freshen up, Morelia, then maybe they’ll let you hold her.”

I catch Simon grin and bite his lip. I spell his wings free. He stumbles out of surprise, but let's his wings fold against his back.

While his tail was able to be removed a few years ago, the wings are another story. It was pretty tough getting rid of the tail. He’d had it for nearly three years, and then it was just gone. I won't lie when I say that sometimes I miss it. The way it would graze my leg if I were mad, or curled around my waist when we were sleeping. It was comforting.

Mordelia is back before I can even tell. She’s not been the most affectionate, but now she's pressed against Daphne to get an even closer look at Natasha. She even tries taking her from her mother, but she only moves away. “Merlin, Delia, she’s my first grandchild, let me have some time.” She holds her on her hip and pats her bum as she strides over to my father. She coos. It's all overwhelmingly sweet. “Malcolm  _ look _ at her.”

Snow slides his hand into mine, and squeezes it hard when father breaks his stone face. Standing next to his wife, Malcolm smooths his thumb down the side of Tasha’s face. It takes him awhile to say anything, but I’m already satisfied with the small action. I don't expect him to speak up. “She’s a beautiful child, Basilton.”

I probably grip Simon’s hand too hard, but if I do it’s only for a moment because then my father is making his way over. He gives me a hug. I don't care if it's the most awkward hug I’ve received in a while. It’s  _ something _ .

His hand claps against my back. My fingers curl into his dress shirt- I don't even care. I haven't gotten this much affection from him since graduation from Watford. That is, until I told him that Simon really  _ was _ my boyfriend.

I let go, because I can't overdo it, and turn back to Natasha in Daphne’s arms. She’s been a bit fussy since Simon brought her inside, so I’m not surprised when Daphne sniffs and coos. “ _ Someone’s _ got a stinker.”

Simon perks up. “Oh, I'll get her.”

Daphne sighs and smoothes her finger over Natasha’s cheek. “I’ll make tea for everyone, just meet us in the kitchen when you're done, boys.” She regretfully hands Tasha to Simon and pulls my father out of the room with her. Mordelia huffs and follows. She'll get her turn. 


End file.
